


Как в седзе-манге

by Mozilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Дайчи не везло с соседями.





	Как в седзе-манге

Дайчи еще раз сверился с документами и решительно толкнул дверь комнаты, стараясь не уронить коробки в руках. Сгрузив вещи в угол, он сел на одну из кроватей, положил рядом помятую стопку листков и огляделся. Он до сих пор не верил, что смог поступить в Хосэй, несмотря на Национальные. К экзаменам он готовился в автобусах, на переменах, ночами, когда только мог урвать время от тренировок и игр. 

Он вздохнул и лег на кровать, раскидывая руки. Последний месяц прошел как в тумане, он постоянно мотался между Мияги и Токио, с кем-то разговаривал, оформлял какие-то документы, о чем-то договаривался. И вот сейчас он наконец сделал все самое важное. У него на руках есть расписание занятий, он заселился в общежитие, впереди целых три свободных дня до начала семестра. 

Ему оставалось купить учебники, записаться в библиотеку, сделать кучу мелких, но необходимых дел. Только сейчас ему даже вставать лень было, не то что куда-то идти и о чем-то думать. 

Дверь громко ударилась об стену, и Дайчи подскочил на кровати от неожиданности. На пороге стоял незнакомец, тоже нагруженный вещами. 

– Привет, – глухо поздоровался он из-за коробок. – Я, видимо, твой сосед. Меня зовут Сато Джиро, – он кинул вещи на пол около кровати и тут же вытащил из какой-то сумки ноутбук.

– Савамура Дайчи, – опомнился Дайчи. – Приятно познакомиться.

– Угу, – кивнул Сато, щелкая мышкой.

Кажется, он не слишком общительный, но, может, так даже лучше, Дайчи любил тишину. 

И хотя со стороны Сато слышалось только тихое щелканье клавиатуры, Дайчи четко почувствовал, что больше не один в комнате. Он, конечно, привыкнет, все через это проходят, но сейчас ему стало неуютно.

– Пойду в магазин, – решил он на всякий случай сообщить соседу, но тот опять только угукнул в ответ, не отрываясь от экрана. Ну и ладно.

Дайчи вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. В коридоре было шумно и многолюдно, кто-то громко разговаривал по телефону, кто-то, чертыхаясь, собирал упавшие вещи, где-то за стенкой громыхали мебелью и смеялись. Жизнь кипела, а Дайчи хотелось найти тихий угол, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Он быстро спустился по лестнице и вышел из общежития. Может, хотя бы на улице он сможет побыть один. Интересно, а где здесь магазин? План территории Дайчи благополучно забыл в комнате, поэтому пошел просто наугад, вдруг найдет что-то полезное. Да и осмотреться неплохо бы. 

– Савамура? – услышал он неожиданно из-за спины. Не может быть. Дайчи оглянулся и сразу заметил в толпе знакомую долговязую фигуру.

– Куроо? Ты что здесь делаешь? – абсолютно дурацкий вопрос, но ничего умнее в первый момент в голову от неожиданности не пришло.

– Учусь, – Куроо подошел ближе. – Точнее, еще не учусь, но поступил. Ты тоже?

– Да, я на информатике, – Дайчи отвечал все еще немного заторможено, переваривая свалившуюся новость о том, что они теперь будут учиться в одном университете.

– О, так мы еще и на одном факультете, – Куроо улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. – Здорово, хоть одно знакомое лицо, а то все разбежались кто куда.

– Да, – протянул Дайчи. Все оказалось еще хуже, у них наверняка лекции будут совпадать процентов на девяносто. Или все не так уж и плохо? Дайчи пока не мог понять, но точно знал, что видеть Куроо он рад. Тот, хоть и улыбался, но выглядел потрепано – под глазами залегли небольшие синяки, бледный, даже его вечный бардак на голове как-то примялся. Видимо, ему поступление тоже далось не так легко.

– Хреново выглядишь, – сообщил ему Куроо, как будто Дайчи сам не знал. – Впрочем, я наверняка не лучше, – тут же добавил он и рассмеялся. – Думал, помру с этим поступлением. И это у меня еще спортивная стипендия, на общих основаниях точно пролетел бы, – он с видимым удовольствием потянулся.

– Я на общих поступил, – Дайчи вроде бы и с гордостью сказал, но, с другой стороны, слова о спортивной стипендии вызвали некоторую зависть.

– Круто, – искренне восхитился Куроо. – А чего именно сюда? Я думал, ты в Мияги останешься.

– Я давно в Хосэй собирался, обещал отцу, – Дайчи пожал плечами.

– Круто, – еще раз повторил Куроо. – А я – потому что волейбольная команда сильная, да еще и Кенма в следующем году сюда собрался, я как-то привык с ним вместе учиться. 

Стоять на одном месте им надоело, и они медленно пошли вдоль кампуса.

– А мои все в Мияги остались, – Дайчи вздохнул.

– Ничего, теперь у тебя есть я, – Куроо засмеялся, а Дайчи чуть с шага не сбился. – Кстати, ты заявление в команду уже подал? Я завтра как раз собирался отнести, пошли вместе?

– Ты знаешь, – Дайчи слегка замялся, – я, наверное, не буду записываться в команду.

– Шутишь? – Куроо, обогнавший его на пару шагов, повернулся и удивленно вздернул бровь. – Ты же классно играешь.

– У кого-то тут нет спортивной стипендии, – напомнил Дайчи, хотя слышать похвалу было приятно. – Я все равно проторчу все время в запасных, а от учебы будет отвлекать.

– Решай сам, – Куроо опять отвернулся и пошел вперед, но Дайчи послышалось разочарование в его голосе. – Ты не знаешь, где тут банкомат? 

– Нет. Я пытаюсь магазин найти, – сказал Дайчи.

– Ладно, если вдруг там будет банкомат, позвони, – Куроо быстро продиктовал свой номер и махнул рукой, прощаясь.

Дайчи проводил его взглядом и понял, что ни в какой магазин он уже не хочет, ему достаточно впечатлений для первого дня. 

Он вернулся в комнату и, не обращая внимания на погруженного в компьютер Сато, кое-как разобрал вещи. Голова была тяжелой, затылок ныл, поэтому Дайчи плюнул на раннее время и расстелил кровать.

– Я выключу свет, – предупредил он Сато, тот уже привычно угукнул, и Дайчи щелкнул выключателем. 

Растянувшись на постели, он еле подавил блаженный стон, так ему стало хорошо. Он очень надеялся сразу же заснуть, тем более, что тихий перестук клавиш с соседней кровати звучал вполне убаюкивающе. Но сон как назло не шел. Дайчи лежал с открытыми глазами и наблюдал за отсветами экрана ноутбука на потолке. 

Он не мог понять, радоваться ли ему из-за встречи с Куроо или, наоборот, слать мирозданию проклятья за такую подставу. Ни один другой человек из их бывших соперников не смог бы вызвать столько эмоций. Скорее всего, Дайчи бы просто порадовался, что встретил кого-то знакомого. 

Но с Куроо все было намного сложнее. До встречи с ним Дайчи мало задумывался о всяких романтических вещах. Он снисходительно одергивал Танаку с Нишиноей, когда они пели оды красоте Шимизу, равнодушно проглядывал измятые журналы с эротическими картинками девушек в купальниках, которые ходили по классу. Он не думал ни о чем таком, он учился, старался вывести команду на Национальные, тренировался и чувствовал себя отлично. Да он даже дрочил в душе не на какие-то конкретные образы, а просто по необходимости. Сам он совершенно искренне считал, что просто еще не встретил никого подходящего, и у него все впереди. 

И вот на тренировочном матче с Некомой он впервые почувствовал что-то странное. Он даже сейчас мог вспомнить свои ощущения от рукопожатия с Куроо – легкое покалывание в ладони и бегущие по руке мурашки. 

Сначала он не понял, что произошло. А потом начал ловить себя на странных поступках, но усиленно старался не обращать на них внимания. Ни на то, что первым, кого нашел взглядом в лагере, был Куроо, ни на то, что только из-за него он просидел всю ночь, играя в «Старую деву» и разглядывая длинные пальцы, перебирающие карты. 

Последней каплей стал момент, когда однажды в душе Дайчи впервые представил на своем члене чужую руку – руку Куроо.

Тогда он и понял, что серьезно влип и умудрился встретить самого неподходящего ему человека. 

Дайчи честно надеялся, что это пройдет, они несколько раз встретятся на матчах и больше никогда не увидятся. Университет был той самой чертой, которая в воображении Дайчи отделяла его глупые метания от настоящей взрослой жизни. 

И сейчас он не знал, что чувствовать и что делать, когда и здесь снова наткнулся на Куроо. 

Дайчи вздохнул и перевернулся, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. И еще разочарование в голосе и взгляде Куроо, когда он сказал, что не пойдет в команду, не давало покоя.

На самом деле, Дайчи еще ничего не решил, он хотел посмотреть, насколько тяжелой будет нагрузка по учебе, и только после определиться, продолжать ли заниматься волейболом. 

«Ты же классно играешь», – вспомнил он слова Куроо, невольно улыбнулся и тут же одернул себя. Он не строил иллюзий – в основу ему не пробиться, но он любил волейбол и играть время от времени ему было бы достаточно. Хотя теперь ему точно надо держаться подальше от команды, чтобы лишний раз не натыкаться на Куроо. 

Так что решено, никакого заявления он подавать не будет. 

Дайчи натянул одеяло повыше и расслабился, веки тяжелели. Надо посмотреть по плану территории, где здесь спортзал. И форму заявления в команду. Какой же он непроходимый идиот. Именно с этой мыслью он и провалился в сон.

Дайчи проснулся посреди ночи и сначала не понял, что его разбудило – по потолку все так же гуляли отсветы от экрана ноутбука, Сато чем-то шелестел на своей половине комнаты, все спокойно. А потом он услышал тихий стон и влажные хлюпающие звуки. Дайчи повернул голову к соседней кровати и почти сразу зажмурился – Сато сидел перед ноутбуком, широко разведя ноги, и яростно дрочил. Рядом валялись скомканные салфетки, и становилось понятно, что это не первый его заход за ночь.

Дайчи выровнял дыхание и как можно непринужденнее перевернулся на другой бок, лицом к стенке. Было неловко, и в то же время изнутри поднималось раздражение – нашел, твою мать, место и время. Сзади раздался еще один стон, и Дайчи прижал подушку к уху. Что-то ему подсказывало, что выспаться сегодня не удастся.

 

Утром он сначала подумал, что никуда не пойдет, но тут же отругал сам себя за непостоянство – если уж что-то решил, надо делать. Спать хотелось ужасно – сосед угомонился только к рассвету и сейчас спокойно спал, даже не потрудившись убрать салфетки. Дайчи твердо решил провести с ним разъяснительную беседу, это уже выходило за все рамки приличия. 

Дайчи скачал с сайта университета бланк заявления и медленно его заполнил, все еще давая себе последний шанс на отступление. 

К спортзалу он подходил в самом мрачном настроении и, конечно же, столкнулся с Куроо прямо на пороге. 

– Ага, я так и знал, – тот усмехнулся. 

Он выглядел довольным, и Дайчи улыбнулся в ответ. Он все еще не понимал, что делать, но с чувствами, кажется, разобрался окончательно – пока ему все нравилось.

* * *

 

Следующие два месяца показались ему адом. Дайчи с недоумением вспоминал, как перед началом учебного года ему что-то вообще здесь нравилось. 

Он так уставал из-за свалившихся нагрузок, что иногда просто не мог уснуть по ночам. Тренировки, учеба, постоянное присутствие Куроо рядом – все вместе давило и очень напрягало. Но хуже всего был его сосед. Дайчи пытался поговорить с ним по-хорошему, но Сато удивленно пялился в ответ и говорил, что в дрочке нет ничего страшного, все так делают, и они оба парни, поэтому не надо стесняться. И даже великодушно разрешил тоже дрочить при нем. Дайчи хотел договориться, чтобы он занимался своим рукоблудием хотя бы не в его присутствии, но Сато горячо доказывал, что нельзя мешать естественным желаниям тела, и даже начинал задвигать какие-то свои философские размышления об этом, которые сводились к тому, что все беды происходят только из-за того, что люди мало дрочат. Сато становился неожиданно многословным, и Дайчи просто выходил из комнаты, потому что слушать подобную ересь не хватало сил. Он чувствовал, что еще немного, и просто набросится на Сато с кулаками. 

После одной особенно изматывающей тренировки Дайчи рухнул на кровать, не раздеваясь, и тут же провалился в сон. Из которого его опять выдернули стоны со стороны соседской кровати. Он больше не мог этого терпеть. 

Дайчи вскочил на ноги, злой и невыспавшийся, высказал Сато все, что он о нем думает, и вышел в коридор, громко хлопнув дверью. А потом посмотрел на время – три часа ночи. Отлично, просто отлично. 

Возвращаться не хотелось, и он побрел по коридору в сторону комнаты отдыха, лучше посидеть до утра там.

Он точно не ожидал никого встретить в такое время, но тем не менее в одном из кресел кто-то сидел. В темноте Дайчи не сразу его заметил, поэтому споткнулся о вытянутые ноги и тихо чертыхнулся. 

– Нигде нет покоя, – услышал он усталый голос.

– Куроо? – глаза уже почти привыкли к темноте, и Дайчи хватило рассеянного света луны за окном, чтобы рассмотреть развалившегося на кресле человека. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Бешусь, – сообщил тот и душераздирающе зевнул. – И пытаюсь поспать. Одновременно плохо получается.

Дайчи вообще узнал о том, что Куроо тоже живет в общежитии, только недавно. Оказывается, его родители из-за работы отца переехали в Киото на несколько лет, поэтому Куроо остался в Токио один.

– Я бы сейчас тоже поспал, – Дайчи вздохнул и упал в соседнее кресло.

– А чего тебе в своей комнате не спится? У меня-то сосед долбоеб, таскает девчонок каждую ночь, как только мимо коменданта проводит, зараза, – Куроо еще раз зевнул. 

– Ты знаешь, – Дайчи тоже вытянул ноги, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, – лучше бы мой девчонок таскал. А он дрочит каждую ночь. И день. И утро. И… Вот чего ты ржешь?

– Прости, но ты это с такой ненавистью сказал, – сквозь смех выдавил Куроо. – Мне на секунду стало жалко твоего соседа.

– Это меня надо жалеть, – Дайчи вздохнул и откинулся на спинку. – Я уже два месяца не высыпаюсь, скоро на лекциях вырубаться буду.

– Я тоже, – вот теперь в голосе Куроо слышалось сочувствие. – А ведь думал, что хуже, чем во время поступления, мне уже не будет.

– Оптимист, – хмыкнул Дайчи. 

Почему-то его присутствие рядом успокаивало. Возможно, Дайчи слишком устал, чтобы испытывать напряжение еще и от этого. 

– Да, я такой, – Куроо завозился на кресле. – Надо поспать хоть немного. У тебя телефон с собой? Поставь будильник.

– Уже, – ответил Дайчи, закрывая глаза. Буквально через пару минут дыхание Куроо выровнялось – он уснул. 

И как у него так быстро получилось? Дайчи еще минут двадцать ворочался, пытаясь устроить голову то на спинке, то на подлокотнике кресла, но в итоге усталость все-таки взяла свое, и он тоже заснул.

Будильника Дайчи не дождался, у него настолько все затекло от неудобной позы, что он проснулся раньше. С недовольным стоном выпрямившись, он покрутил головой, разминая шею, и замер, уставившись на Куроо. Тот все еще спал, съехав на самый край кресла и устроив голову на подлокотнике. Волосы растрепались сильнее обычного и полностью закрывали лоб, рот был слегка приоткрыт. Дайчи сглотнул, а Куроо нахмурился во сне и дернул рукой, а потом что-то недовольно пробормотал. Сейчас он казался Дайчи таким красивым, что он не удержался и потянулся осторожно убрать челку с его лба, скользнул кончиками пальцев по щеке и тут же испуганно отдернул руку, услышав громкий писк будильника.

Куроо зашевелился и открыл глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом.

– Доброе утро? – предположил Дайчи, пытаясь улыбнуться. Черт, его чуть не поймали за разглядыванием, ужас.

– Какое же оно нахрен доброе, – протянул Куроо. – Моя спина, – взвыл он, пытаясь выпрямиться. – Нет, так дальше жить нельзя.

– Согласен, – вздохнул Дайчи, поднимаясь и потягиваясь. Радовало только то, что у них сейчас тренировка, на которой он планировал немного размяться. – Надеюсь, мой сосед уже спит.

– А я надеюсь, что мой спит один, – пробормотал Куроо. Взъерошенный и насупленный, выглядел он мрачно.

Разговаривать в таком настроении не тянуло, так что они молча разошлись по своим комнатам. Но Куроо прав, так жить нельзя, надо было что-то делать. 

В течение следующей недели Дайчи так и не смог придумать, как решить проблему с соседом, а перед выходными Куроо поймал его после тренировки.

– Я договорился, – радостно сообщил он, практически сияя. – Комендант согласился переселить меня в твою комнату. Пусть наши долбоебы сами между собой разбираются. У меня, конечно, масса недостатков, но дрочить я точно перед тобой не буду, – он засмеялся.

– Отлично! – Дайчи искренне пытался всячески показать, как он рад и доволен, а в голове панически метались мысли о том, что теперь он точно пропал. 

* * *

 

Все вышло не так уж плохо, как Дайчи представлял. С Куроо оказалось удивительно легко общаться, он моментально улавливал настроение собеседника и либо подхватывал тему разговора, либо понимающе молчал. Вкусы во многом у них совпадали, и никогда не было проблемой выбрать, какое кино они смотрят сегодня вечером или куда идут проветриться. 

Как только появилась возможность нормально выспаться, нагрузки перестали казаться такими тяжелыми, и у них оставалась куча свободного времени. 

И все, казалось бы, шло отлично, но Дайчи все больше тянуло к Куроо. Того стало слишком много в его жизни – они были вместе и на лекциях, и на тренировках. Жили в одной комнате, ходили на утренние пробежки и на обед. И с каждым днем Дайчи все больше хотелось прикоснуться к Куроо, запустить руку в его волосы и вообще признаться уже, что тот ему нравится.

Особенно явно эти желания просыпались, когда Куроо, как сейчас, торчал полуголый перед зеркалом, пытаясь привести свои волосы в порядок.

– У нас небольшая гулянка намечается после экзаменов, – рассказывал он. – Оторвемся перед каникулами.

Вот что еще Дайчи поражало в Куроо, так это то, как тот умудрялся всегда быть в курсе всего и везде заводить знакомых. Они почти все время проводили вместе, но Дайчи не знал и половины людей, с которыми Куроо перекидывался приветственными словами в коридорах. 

– Через неделю? – уточнил Дайчи, пользуясь моментом и с удовольствием разглядывая голую спину Куроо с еще не высохшими капельками воды на ней.

– Ага, – Куроо со вздохом отложил расческу – никаких изменений в прическе Дайчи не заметил, и стоило тратить двадцать минут. – Распечатай мне доклад, пока я в магазин сбегаю, там на рабочем столе файл, – он махнул рукой в сторону ноутбука и, быстро натянув толстовку, скрылся в коридоре, пока Дайчи не успел возмутиться, какого черта он должен распечатывать чужой доклад.

– Ленивая скотина, – буркнул он для порядка и пошел к ноутбуку.

На рабочем столе у Куроо был полный бардак, у Дайчи от обилия разнообразных ярлыков зарябило в глазах.

– Как он тут что-то вообще находит? – удивился Дайчи, пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь, похожее на доклад.

Скользя мышкой по экрану, он зацепился взглядом за какое-то видео и из любопытства кликнул по нему. Комнату тут же наполнили громкие стоны. Дайчи закатил глаза и уже потянулся к крестику, как кое-что его насторожило, и он вгляделся в экран внимательнее. На секунду ему показалось, что зрение его обманывает, но нет, у Куроо на рабочем столе действительно висело гейское порно. Дайчи быстро промотал его, убедился, что ни одной девушки там так и не появилось, выключил видео и замер.

Никогда раньше он не задумывался, что Куроо может интересоваться кем-то, кроме девушек. Они вешались на него регулярно, он сам часто флиртовал с ними и делился с Дайчи мнением, у кого грудь больше или ножки стройнее. И вот сейчас Дайчи понял, что ни разу не видел, чтобы хоть с одной из них Куроо, например, целовался. И в комнату никого притащить не пытался, и сам нигде не пропадал ночами.

Дайчи вскочил и прошелся по комнате. Так, хорошо, допустим, теоретически Куроо может быть не только по девочкам. И что теперь делать? С порога признаваться в любви? Дайчи нервно хохотнул и потер лоб. Перебор. Все вместе перебор. Он уже почти привык, все хорошо, и тут это дурацкое видео – Дайчи почти с ненавистью покосился на ноутбук. Почему из-за Куроо все его планы и решения всегда летят к черту? Бесит. Он выдохнул и сел на кровать. Надо распечатать доклад. И все.

Может, как-то попробовать выяснить предпочтения Куроо? Поговорить, что ли. Интересно, как вообще можно завести разговор на такую тему, чтобы выглядело непринужденно? 

От таких мыслей у Дайчи начала болеть голова. Почему все так сложно?

 

Всю неделю в свободное время он пытался представить предполагаемый диалог с Куроо и ближе к выходным уже готов был лезть на стену от этих размышлений. Пусть все идет само собой, наверняка когда-нибудь случай представится. И только когда они уже пришли на вечеринку перед каникулами, Дайчи понял, что мог просто спросить, откуда у Куроо на ноуте это видео. Давно он не чувствовал себя таким тупым. 

Настроение было так себе, хотя грядущая поездка домой внушала оптимизм – он уже успел списаться со всеми и договориться о встрече, да и по родителям соскучился. 

Куроо быстро утянули куда-то в толпу, а Дайчи сновал по всей квартире, останавливаясь то тут, то там. Он как раз спорил с Миямото – парнем из волейбольной команды – о том, кто выиграет текущий сезон, поэтому не заметил оживления в соседней комнате до тех пор, пока оттуда не грянул взрыв смеха.

Он заглянул туда, прихватив по пути стакан пива, – шла игра в фанты. Судя по разговорам, кто-то только что прыгал по комнате зайчиком.

– А следующий участник, – громко объявил ведущий, зажав что-то в руке, – должен, – он вытащил из лежащей на столе шапки бумажку и прочитал, еле сдерживая смех, – поцеловать стоящего слева от него человека. По-серьезному! – добавил он громко, перекрикивая аплодисменты и свист. – И фант выполняет, – он сделал паузу, дожидаясь тишины, – владелец этой вещи! – и разжал кулак. Что-то блеснуло, Дайчи сощурился, приглядываясь, и замер – ведущий держал в руке браслет Куроо.

– Не-е-ет, – картинно застонал Куроо. – Ну почему слева? Давайте поменяем на право, ты же согласна, Сузуки-чан? – он обращался к симпатичной девушки рядом. Она тут же кивнула и засмеялась.

– Нечестно! Нет-нет-нет, – тут же раздалось со всех сторон. – Слева, слева!

Куроо вздохнул, подмигнул Сузуки и повернулся налево, где стоял немного ошарашенный парень, Дайчи никак не мог вспомнить, как его зовут.

Куроо, кажется, тоже, потому что задумчиво нахмурился, но тут же расслабился и пожал плечами:

– Слева так слева, – сказал он и наклонился к парню. Тот попробовал отшатнуться, но Куроо удержал его за плечи и поцеловал. Дайчи так сжал в ладони стакан, что пластик лопнул, и пиво полилось по его руке. Ему очень хотелось отвернуться и не видеть, как Куроо проводит языком по чужим губам и глубоко целует какого-то парня, но оторвать взгляд он не мог.

– ...девять, десять, – громкий хоровой счет еле пробивался сквозь шум в ушах, как будто их заложило ватой, – одиннадцать, двенадцать, – Дайчи пялился на линию подбородка Куроо и на его пальцы, лежащие на щеке парня, – тринадцать, четырнадцать, пятнадцать!

– Хватит? – Куроо выпрямился и облизал губы.

Дайчи хватило с запасом. Он осторожно поставил измятый стакан на ближайшую полку и отвернулся, не слушая подбадривающих криков и смеха.

– Мне срочно надо это чем-то перебить, – услышал он голос Куроо и на секунду оглянулся – теперь тот целовался с Сузуки, а кто-то сочувственно хлопал по плечу попавшего под раздачу парня, который стоял красный, уткнувшись носом в свой стакан с пивом.

Дайчи вышел в коридор и прислонился горящим лбом к прохладной стене. Он только на секунду представил себя на месте того парня, а у него уже почти встало. Он ушел, ни с кем не попрощавшись, и полночи ворочался на кровати, вспоминая, как спокойно отреагировал Куроо на поцелуй с парнем. А вдруг все-таки?..

 

Уезжал Дайчи рано утром, Куроо еще спал и только зарылся глубже в подушку, когда Дайчи собирался. На прощание он помахал рукой и что-то промычал. 

Все каникулы Дайчи провел в Мияги, устроившись на подработку в ближайший магазин. Они переписывались с Куроо почти каждый день, тот спамил ему фотками из Киото, восторгаясь интересными домами и узкими улочками. Кажется, ему там нравилось. Дайчи тоже отдыхал – и от университета, и от самого Куроо. Он бы хотел вообще ненадолго выбросить из головы все, связанное с ним, особенно ту дурацкую вечеринку. А к концу каникул понял, что ужасно соскучился и готов бросить все, чтобы вернуться пораньше и снова его увидеть. 

Так что обратно в Токио он ехал еще более радостный, чем на каникулы, как бы странно это ни выглядело.

Куроо уже был в комнате, когда Дайчи зашел туда. Он все так же валялся на кровати, зарывшись в подушку. Как будто месяца не прошло, и Дайчи не в Мияги уезжал, а выходил в магазин. Подавив нелепое желание сказать: «я дома», он начал раскладывать вещи, стараясь не шуметь.

– С возвращением, – сонным голосом сказал Куроо сзади, и Дайчи улыбнулся, не оборачиваясь, чтобы его дурацкую радость не заметили. 

 

Кажется, студенты жили от одной вечеринки до другой, потому что не успели начаться занятия, как Миямото пригласил всех на свой день рождения, который планировал отмечать с размахом.

И это оказалась первая гулянка, где Дайчи действительно напился. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать – с самого возвращения у него держалось приподнятое настроение, как будто один вид Куроо впрыскивал в кровь какой-то наркотик. И в итоге Дайчи напился. Настолько, что с трудом переставлял ноги и полностью висел на Куроо, когда тот тащил его в их комнату. Тот, к слову, тоже был совсем не трезвым, так что пару раз они весьма громко навернулись в коридоре, смеясь, как придурки. А Дайчи еще и жаловался, что Куроо его роняет и что нет веры такому другу. 

В комнату они зашли тоже с грохотом и тут же распластались на полу. Куроо навалился сверху и тихо смеялся прямо на ухо Дайчи, щекоча кожу теплым дыханием. Дверь он захлопнул ногой.

– Все, я все сделал, – сообщил он, даже не пытаясь подняться. 

И Дайчи сорвался – Куроо был слишком близко. Он положил руки ему на задницу и горячо зашептал на ухо:

– Ты мне так нравишься, – самое большое признание, которое он мог себе позволить. 

Куроо не стал его отталкивать или вскакивать с воплями ужаса, просто рассмеялся.

– Первый раз вижу тебя таким пьяным, – сказал он. – Ложись спать.

– Да, надо бы, – согласился Дайчи, еще раз сжал задницу Куроо и пополз к кровати. – Спать – это хорошо.

Настроение по-прежнему держалось отличное, и, несмотря на то, что голова кружилась, Дайчи чувствовал себя прекрасно. Он признался Куроо, он сделал это! И завтра он точно узнает, как тот отнесся к признанию, и у них все будет хорошо. 

 

– Как мне плохо, – простонал Дайчи, натягивая на голову одеяло. – Я больше никогда не буду пить.

Утро было недобрым.

– Отличное решение, – поддержал его Куроо и сунул ему в руки холодную бутылку минералки.

Дайчи благодарно застонал, кое-как сел на кровати и присосался к бутылке, с завистью наблюдая одним приоткрытым глазом, как бодрый Куроо снует по комнате. Если раньше он просто удивлялся, почему тот всегда такой свеженький после любых пьянок, то сегодня это откровенно бесило.

Куроо бросил на него взгляд и засмеялся:

– Ты выглядишь ужасно. Тебе точно стоит поменьше пить, а то ты вчера мне в любви признавался.

Дайчи поперхнулся водой, выплевывая половину на пол, и уставился на Куроо, чувствуя, как у него леденеют руки. Что он вчера делал?

– Даже за задницу меня лапал, – Куроо все еще веселился. – Так что пить тебе… – он еще раз посмотрел на Дайчи и осекся. Видимо, у него все было написано на лице, потому что Куроо сел на кровать и осторожно уточнил. – Подожди, ты что, серьезно?

Дайчи сжал бутылку в руке, пластик трещал и мялся под пальцами. Хуже ведь уже некуда, правда?

– Серьезно, – хрипло выдавил он.

– Ого, – Куроо замер. – В смысле… Ого.

Дайчи сидел молча, он и так уже сказал куда больше, чем собирался. Сейчас он с трудом, но вспомнил, как вчера что-то лепетал на ухо Куроо, прижимая его к себе. Стыд-то какой.

– Ну, это очень неожиданно, – медленно сказал Куроо и уставился в пол. А потом вздохнул и взлохматил рукой волосы на затылке. – Даже лестно, в какой-то степени. Но, прости, Савамура, ты же знаешь, мне нравятся только девушки. 

Дайчи выдохнул, только сейчас понимая, что задерживал дыхание.

– Я знаю, – кивнул он и сделал глоток воды. 

– Нет, если бы мне нравились парни, ты точно был бы первым кандидатом на… ну, ты понял, – Куроо нервно хмыкнул и посмотрел на него.

– Да ладно, – Дайчи махнул рукой. Как ни странно, но он чувствовал облегчение. Больше никаких метаний, раздумий и дурацких надежд. Он признался, ему отказали, жизнь продолжается. Но один момент он все же хотел прояснить. – Кстати, а откуда у тебя на ноутбуке гейское порно?

– А, так это мне Миямото прислал, ты же знаешь его тупое чувство юмора, – Куроо поморщился.

– Ага, – кивнул Дайчи. Про вечеринку и фанты уже можно не спрашивать, и так все понятно – просто игра, просто задание. Кошмар, из-за пары случайностей он себе уже навоображал всякой чепухи, надо же быть таким идиотом. 

– Ты, если что, не думай, я нормально отношусь к геям, – продолжил Куроо. – Если начнешь с кем-то встречаться, смело знакомь нас, я очень толерантный, – он снова улыбнулся. Кажется, он уже приходил в себя.

– Обязательно, – кивнул Дайчи и аккуратно поставил бутылку с водой на пол. Он очень странно себя чувствовал. Ему было стыдно, но легко. И безумно обидно, что такого прекрасного настроения, как несколько последних дней, у него теперь не будет еще очень долго.

– Все нормально? – уточнил Куроо.

– Нормально, – подтвердил Дайчи. – Нет, правда, нормально, – повторил он, замечая, что Куроо явно хочет сказать что-то еще. – Только голова болит.

– А вот не надо столько пить, – Куроо моментально переключился на другую тему. – Пойду поищу таблеток у кого-нибудь.

– Спасибо, – Дайчи завернулся в одеяло и прикрыл глаза, слушая, как Куроо бродит по комнате. Дождался тихого хлопка двери и уткнулся в подушку. Было очень хреново, и совсем не из-за похмелья. Он знал, что все этим кончится. Знал, но не думал, что будет так плохо. И что ему теперь делать?

* * *

 

Дайчи думал, что все изменится, что он не сможет вести себя как обычно, но, как ни странно, ему действительно было нормально. Он теперь не боялся, что Куроо поймает его слишком откровенный взгляд или услышит что-то лишнее в его словах. Из-за этого он чувствовал такое облегчение, что не сразу заметил – теперь напрягался Куроо.

Сначала Дайчи не мог понять, чего ему не хватает, а потом осознал – Куроо к нему больше не прикасался. Никаких похлопываний по плечу, закидывания руки на шею, даже во время просмотра кино тот теперь сидел как можно дальше, чтобы случайно не коснуться его локтем или коленом. А ведь раньше даже иногда засыпал, роняя голову ему на плечо. 

Но это, в принципе, мелочи, в остальном их общение никак не поменялось, Куроо не шарахался от него, не пытался меньше разговаривать – все осталось почти так же. Но все-таки не так, и небольшое «почти» очень раздражало Дайчи. Как будто он стал прокаженным, к которому нельзя подходить. 

А потом он заметил еще одну мелочь, которая окончательно вывела его из себя, – Куроо теперь никогда не ходил при нем без футболки. Даже когда они переодевались в раздевалке, он старался скрыться за дверью шкафчика.

И когда Куроо с утра в очередной раз вернулся из душа в футболке с мокрыми пятнами, Дайчи не выдержал:

– Если ты думаешь, что я накинусь на тебя, как только увижу голым, то ты сильно ошибаешься, – раздраженно сказал он. 

– В смысле? – Куроо отвернулся от зеркала и удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Может, вообще в куртке начнешь ходить? А то вдруг я дрочу как раз на твои руки, а их ты еще не прячешь, – Дайчи несло, и он сам это понимал, но остановиться не мог.

– Стоп, – Куроо отложил расческу. – Я вообще не из-за этого, ты чего? Я просто представил, что если бы девушка, которая мне нравится, разгуливала передо мной в одном белье, а я не мог бы ее даже потрогать, мне бы не понравилось. Я думал, тебе так удобней будет. Если я не прав, извини.

Дайчи закрыл лицо рукой. Он чувствовал себя идиотом.

– Нет, – глухо сказал он. – Это ты извини. Я что-то…

– Да ничего, – Куроо вздохнул. – Все сложно, да?

– Я думал, будет проще, – признался Дайчи. – Все, я больше не буду вести себя, как придурок, обещаю.

– Ну, это у тебя вряд ли получится, – Куроо ухмыльнулся.

– Пошел ты, – Дайчи кинул в него подушкой.

На следующее утро Куроо пришел из душа в одних штанах и пожаловался, что горячая вода почти кончилась. Дайчи слушал его причитания и улыбался. Как полный придурок, да.

 

Следующие пару недель все было спокойно, но Дайчи видел, что Куроо еще немного не по себе. Он иногда осекался, что-то рассказывая, почти не упоминал, как раньше, знакомых девушек. Дайчи воспринимал такое поведение нормально, он сам виноват, что вот так вывалил все на него. Оставалось два варианта – либо Куроо окончательно примет все, либо им надо будет разъехаться по разным комнатам. Второй вариант Дайчи нравился гораздо меньше, естественно, поэтому он надеялся на первый. 

А потом настал момент, когда Дайчи впервые задумался, что, возможно, разъехаться – самое то.

Он валялся на кровати, лениво изучая конспект, когда дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился Куроо в обнимку с Сузуки. 

– Савамура, ты представляешь, – язык у Куроо заплетался, и Дайчи понял, что он пьян, – Хамада, это сосед мой, ну, бывший сосед рассказал, как провести девушку мимо коменданта. Я и провел, – он глупо засмеялся, а Сузуки откровенно повисла на нем, забравшись руками под толстовку. – Круто, правда?

Они рухнули на кровать, а Дайчи опустил взгляд – он порвал пару листов из тетради, сильно сжав ее в руках.

– Ты не мешаешь, Савамура, – невнятно пробормотал Куроо, выпутываясь из толстовки. – Правда же он не мешает, Сузуки-чан?

– Правда, – хихикнула та и бросила на Дайчи взгляд из-под ресниц. У него тут же создалось четкое ощущение, что она была бы не против, даже если бы он присоединился. О ее любвеобильности многие рассказывали. 

– Видишь, как все здорово складывается, – пробормотал Куроо между поцелуями.

Дайчи молча встал, аккуратно положил тетрадь на кровать и вышел в коридор. Одиннадцать вечера. У него еще оставалось время напроситься к кому-нибудь ночевать, но ноги сами понесли его в сторону комнаты отдыха – он не хотел никого видеть.

К счастью, там никого не оказалось. Он сел в кресло и вспомнил, как в первый раз встретил здесь Куроо. Дайчи не знал, было ли тогда лучше, он в то время много думал и переживал. А сейчас думать не хотелось. И ведь он знал, что когда-нибудь у Куроо появится девушка, правда, не подозревал, что тот притащит ее без всякого предупреждения. Было немного обидно. Все-таки у них не получится ужиться вдвоем, надо разговаривать с комендантом. Вряд ли тот обрадуется очередной просьбе, но надо попробовать как-то его уговорить.

Дайчи забивал сейчас голову любыми мыслями и планами, только бы не представлять, что сейчас происходит в их комнате.

Куроо пришел через час. Сел в соседнее кресло и откинул голову на спинку.

– Я мудак, – сказал он через какое-то время. – Извини.

Свет уже отключили, поэтому Дайчи не видел выражение его лица.

– Все нормально… – начал говорить он, но Куроо его перебил.

– Да нихрена не нормально, хватит уже повторять эту дурацкую фразу, – он раздраженно тряхнул головой, и Дайчи вздрогнул – на него попало несколько капель воды, видимо, Куроо пытался протрезветь и сунул голову под кран. – Я повел себя, как мудак, и точка. Никак не могу привыкнуть, поэтому и веду себя как… ну, ты понял. 

Дайчи молчал. Он собирался с духом, чтобы предложить опять поменяться комнатами, но никак не мог заставить себя начать говорить.

– В общем, давай так, – Куроо повернулся к нему. – Я перестаю дергаться от любого твоего взгляда, а ты перестаешь строить из себя мученика. Когда что-то не устраивает меня – я об этом говорю. Когда что-то не устраивает тебя – ты об этом говоришь. Согласен? – Дайчи ощущал на себе взгляд Куроо, хотя и не мог видеть его лица.

– Согласен, – ответил он наконец. 

– Ну и отлично, – Куроо встал и хлопнул Дайчи по плечу. – Пошли спать. Сузуки-чан я уже проводил.

– Мог бы и получше кого найти, – не удержался Дайчи от шпильки, чувствуя, как от прикосновения Куроо по всему телу разливается тепло.

– Да я вообще не помню, как ее нашел, – возмутился тот. – Я начал в себя приходить только в комнате.

– А говорил еще, что мне пить нельзя, – хмыкнул Дайчи.

– Зато у меня никакого похмелья, – похвастался в очередной раз Куроо, и Дайчи только закатил глаза и толкнул его плечом, чтобы не задирал нос.

Как раньше.

* * *

 

Дайчи еще какое-то время ждал подвоха, неважно от кого – от себя или от Куроо, но тот разговор сильно помог им обоим. Они и правда перестали делать вид, что ничего не изменилось, и стали спокойно об этом говорить. И так оказалось намного проще.

– Слушай, – Куроо опять торчал перед зеркалом с расческой. – А когда ты понял, что гей? У тебя кто-то был, или что?

– Никого у меня не было, – ответил Дайчи, отвлекаясь от учебника. – И нечего так ехидно улыбаться, как будто у тебя много кого было.

– А то, – Куроо приосанился. – Я настоящий спермодемон.

– О нет, я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал, – Дайчи картинно приложил руки к ушам и засмеялся. – Ты хоть представляешь, как тупо это звучит?

– Представляю, – еле выдавил Куроо сквозь смех. – В туалете кто-то написал, я так ржал, когда прочитал, – он выдохнул и утер выступившие слезы. – На самом деле, у меня было целых две девушки. Даже две с половиной.

– С половиной? – переспросил Дайчи. – Это как?

– Это до главного мы не дошли, но она мне отсосала, – объяснил Куроо, снова отворачиваясь к зеркалу.

Дайчи очень явно представил, как он опускается на колени, расстегивает Куроо ширинку, берет его член в рот, и громко сглотнул.

Куроо подозрительно покосился на него:

– Даже знать не хочу, о чем ты сейчас подумал, – пробормотал он, а Дайчи нервно хмыкнул. – Так вот, – продолжил Куроо свою мысль, – если у тебя никого не было, откуда ты знаешь, что ты точно гей? Ты бы попробовал сначала и так, и так, а потом уже выбрал. Ну, вот представь кого-нибудь, с кем бы ты хотел переспать.

Дайчи точно знал, что хочет переспать с Куроо, но решил все-таки попробовать. Он закрыл глаза. Самой красивой девушкой, которую он встречал, оказалась Шимизу. Он представил ее – вот она стоит перед ним, смущенно потупившись, и теребит молнию спортивной куртки, медленно расстегивая ее. Дайчи понял, что это зрелище ничего в нем не вызывает. Ладно, а если представить какого-нибудь парня, только не Куроо? Почему-то перед мысленным взором нарисовался полуголый Танака, размахивающий футболкой над головой. Все, что почувствовал Дайчи, так это желание прикрикнуть на него, чтобы вел себя потише. Каким-то образом Танака и Шимизу оказались рядом, и Дайчи неожиданно осознал, что они неплохо смотрятся вместе. Он вздохнул и открыл глаза.

– Знаешь, что-то мне ни с кем, кажется, этого не хочется, кроме тебя, – он запнулся, понимая, как прозвучала его фраза.

– Ого, – Куроо медленно отложил расческу и повернулся к нему. – Это прозвучало очень… хм, очень. У меня прямо сердце екнуло, знаешь, как в дурацких седзе-мангах – ту-дум. 

Дайчи спрятался за учебником, чувствуя, как горит лицо.

– Ладно, – вдруг сказал Куроо. – Давай проверим.

– Что? – Дайчи выглянул из-за учебника – у Куроо был очень решительный вид.

– Действительно ли тебе хочется со мной всякого, – он нервно улыбнулся. – Давай поцелуемся, может, тебе еще и не понравится.

– Ты так плохо целуешься? – Дайчи пытался перевести все в шутку, а сам не сводил взгляд с губ Куроо.

– Иди ты, – отмахнулся тот и подошел к кровати.

– Мне кажется, это плохая идея, – предупредил Дайчи. Во рту резко пересохло от предвкушения. Он никогда не думал, что у него появится возможность поцеловать Куроо.

– У меня не бывает плохих идей, – ответил тот, немного нервно облизнулся и наклонился.

Дайчи казалось, что все происходит очень медленно, он отчетливо видел слегка расширившиеся зрачки Куроо и капельку пота, стекающую по его виску. А потом он ощутил прикосновение влажных губ и выдохнул прямо в чужой рот. У него как будто что-то закоротило в голове. Он вцепился руками в плечи Куроо, чувствуя под ладонями горячую гладкую кожу, повалил его на кровать, подминая под себя, и начал целовать так, как давно мечтал – глубоко, сильно, прикусывая губы, пробуя их на вкус. У него темнело в глазах от нехватки воздуха, но он никак не мог оторваться от Куроо. Дайчи пришел в себя, только заметив руку, упирающуюся ему в грудь. Он отшатнулся назад и посмотрел на Куроо. Тот лежал, тяжело дыша, с широко распахнутыми глазами, раскрасневшийся и растрепанный больше обычного. Очень захотелось тут же поцеловать его еще раз.

– Ладно, – хрипло выдохнул Куроо. – Признаю. У меня бывают плохие идеи. 

Он вывернулся из рук Дайчи и поднялся с кровати.

– Пойду погуляю, – сообщил он, не смотря на него, подхватил со стула толстовку и вышел в коридор.

Следующие несколько часов Дайчи провел, валяясь на кровати и слепо глядя в учебник. Он вспоминал поцелуй снова и снова, идея Куроо провалилась с треском – Дайчи теперь окончательно убедился, что его зациклило только на нем, и пока он рядом, ни на кого другого внимания Дайчи точно не обратит.

Куроо вернулся вечером.

– Я отпросился на денек пораньше, – сообщил он, быстро кидая вещи в сумку. – Так что поеду в ночь, билет уже заказал. Хорошего Нового года, Савамура.

Он собрался так быстро, что Дайчи даже слова вставить не успел.

– Пока-пока, – Куроо на секунду замер на пороге, оглянулся, как будто хотел добавить что-то еще, но в итоге просто махнул рукой и скрылся в коридоре.

Дайчи накрыл лицо подушкой. Что это было? Они же договорились перестать страдать херней. Не понравилось – скажи! 

– Это ведь даже не моя идея, – громко сказал Дайчи в пустоту комнаты, отбрасывая подушку. – Пошел ты к черту, Куроо.

Дайчи и не думал, что такое дурацкое поведение настолько его разозлит. Он бесился все каникулы. Даже стоя в очереди к храму, он думал только о том, какой Куроо придурок. Он устал от всей ситуации в целом, поэтому единственное, что он загадал – пусть все как-нибудь закончится. Уже неважно как.

* * *

 

Дайчи не ждал Куроо раньше начала занятий, но тот неожиданно приехал почти сразу после Нового года. Дайчи молча наблюдал, как он бросил сумку и сел на кровать. 

– Савамура, надо поговорить, – сказал он. – Я ездил к Бокуто. Мне надо было посоветоваться с кем-то.

– В смысле? – Дайчи нахмурился, а потом его озарила догадка. – Ты что, все ему рассказал?

– Ну да, – Куроо пожал плечами, как будто это абсолютно естественно. – Я и Кенме все рассказал давно, ну, ему я всегда все рассказываю.

Дайчи застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Отлично, теперь о том, что он гей и идиот, знает на два человека больше. Вот спасибо.

– Не дергайся, никому они не скажут, – попытался успокоить его Куроо, но Дайчи только зло глянул на него. – Я вообще не об этом. Так вот. Я ему все рассказал, и он решил, что мы с тобой два придурка. Кто бы сомневался, – Куроо хмыкнул. – А еще я попросил его помочь мне кое-что проверить. Мы попробовали с ним поцеловаться.

Куроо замолчал, а Дайчи вдруг с ужасом представил, как он говорит дальше: «И нам очень понравилось, оказывается, я тоже гей, мы с Бокуто теперь встречаемся». Он даже головой помотал, отгоняя ужасную картинку. 

– И у нас ничего не получилось, – Куроо ухмыльнулся. – Мы так ржали, я никогда не думал, что у Бокуто может быть такое глупое лицо. 

Дайчи облегченно вздохнул. Одно дело знать, что Куроо вообще не интересуется парнями, а другое, что интересуется, но не им. 

– И в итоге, – Куроо стал серьезным, – я так и не смог разобраться, почему с тобой мне понравилось целоваться больше, чем с любой из девушек.

Вот теперь Дайчи понял, что имел в виду Куроо, когда говорил, что у него сердце екнуло, как в глупой седзе-манге. Он явственно почувствовал, как оно замерло у него в груди, а потом громко ударило – ту-дум. 

– Бокуто все-таки дал мне совет, – продолжил Куроо, глядя в пол. – Он сказал, что нам надо разъехаться, чтобы не мотать друг другу нервы. 

Дайчи продолжал молчать. Это был логичный совет человека, который переживает за друга, но ему очень захотелось послать Бокуто к черту прямо сейчас.

– Или, – Куроо сделал паузу, и Дайчи почему-то задержал дыхание, – перестать страдать херней и сделать уже что-нибудь, только никогда не рассказывать ему, что именно.

Куроо поднял взгляд на Дайчи, и тот провалился в него. Он столько в последнее время думал о чем-то, переживал, решал, планировал. Самое время начать наконец-то действовать.

Он встал и медленно подошел к Куроо. Тот запрокинул голову, продолжая смотреть на него. Дайчи наклонился и коротко поцеловал его – просто прикоснулся к губам, тут же отрываясь. Куроо шумно вздохнул, но не двинулся с места. Можно, можно, можно, – билось в голове у Дайчи. Он не знал, что будет потом, возможно, Куроо опять куда-нибудь уедет, или они все-таки поменяются комнатами, но именно сейчас не надо было ни о чем думать. Надо было целовать Куроо, зарываться руками в его волосы и прижимать его к кровати. 

Дайчи почувствовал, как Куроо нерешительно провел рукой по его спине, и ответил на поцелуй. Хотелось всего и сразу – в голове проносились идеи одна безумнее другой, но он как будто стал в тысячу раз более неуклюжим, чем обычно. Попытался стащить с Куроо толстовку и, чуть не порвав, бросил, полез расстегивать ремень джинсов и поцарапался о молнию. Руки тряслись, он никак не мог оторваться от губ Куроо, а тот неожиданно взял его лицо в ладони, отодвинул и сказал:

– Я никуда не денусь, – и сам поцеловал его. 

И Дайчи немного успокоился. Его по-прежнему разрывало от множества желаний, но он уже уверенно стащил толстовку и футболку, провел ладонями по груди, цепляя пальцами соски, и Куроо под ним вздрогнул – это воодушевляло. Дайчи съехал ниже и на пробу лизнул правый сосок, одновременно поглаживая подушечками пальцев левый.

– Ох, черт, – выдохнул Куроо, выгибаясь.

Дайчи все-таки расстегнул ему джинсы и с радостью убедился – у Куроо стояло. Довольно усмехнувшись, он скользнул ниже, но его остановили, вцепившись в плечи.

– Если ты сейчас попробуешь, – Куроо глотал слова и тяжело дышал, – то я кончу прямо сразу. Иди сюда лучше.

Дайчи было без разницы, он еще обязательно доберется до члена Куроо и попробует его на вкус, а сейчас с головой хватало и того, что есть. У него самого тянуло внизу живота, и хотелось хотя бы потереться обо что-то, наверное, он кончил бы даже от этого. Но Куроо продолжал удивлять, он довольно уверенно запустил руку под резинку его спортивных штанов и сжал в руке член. У Дайчи перед глазами вспыхнуло, он сдавленно застонал и уткнулся в шею Куроо. Только бы не кончить от первого же прикосновения, мысленно взмолился он непонятно кому.

Куроо пока не дрочил ему, просто поглаживал член, как будто пытался на ощупь понять разницу между ним и своим. 

– Будет не так сложно привыкнуть, – пробормотал он, подтверждая догадку.

Дайчи тихо фыркнул ему в шею и тоже опустил руку вниз. Он дотронулся до гладкой горячей кожи, обвел пальцами головку, и Куроо вздрогнул. Это оказалось так просто и так хорошо – он дрочил ему так же, как себе, а Куроо прижимался все ближе и низко стонал, от чего у Дайчи совсем сносило крышу. Ему хватило только этих стонов и прикосновений, чтобы кончить. И почти сразу за этим, еще не успев отдышаться, он почувствовал, как у него по руке потекла сперма Куроо. 

Дайчи так и лежал, не в силах пошевелиться и отодвинуться от него.

– Твой сосед случайно не оставил салфеток? – спросил Куроо через несколько минут. Голос звучал лениво и удовлетворенно.

– Не проверял, – пробормотал Дайчи, с ужасом понимая, что сейчас все-таки придется вставать, искать, чем бы вытереться, или вообще тащиться в душ. 

– Ну и хрен с ними, – внезапно сказал Куроо, перекатился на бок, прижимая Дайчи к стенке, и забросил на него руку. – Тогда завтра.

– У тебя и правда не бывает плохих идей, – тихо засмеялся Дайчи.

– А я говорил, – сонно откликнулся Куроо.

Дайчи чувствовал, как на животе и руке подсыхает сперма, стягивая кожу, стена холодила спину, волосы Куроо щекотали лоб, но ему еще никогда не было так хорошо.

* * *

 

Весь следующий месяц прошел, как в тумане. Если бы Дайчи спросили, он не смог бы ответить, чем они занимались на тренировках или что им рассказывали на лекциях. Каждый день он с нетерпением ждал вечера, чтобы остаться с Куроо наедине.

Все было настолько здорово, что, как только первая волна эйфории схлынула, он начал ждать подвоха. Он не строил иллюзий, наверняка для Куроо все несерьезно, но Дайчи не собирался жаловаться, ему хватало и этого. Вот только иногда он лежал на слишком узкой для двоих кровати, слушал дыхание Куроо во сне и с ужасом представлял, что будет делать, когда тот наиграется.

К счастью, такое настроение находило на него не часто, а все остальное время он наслаждался каждой минутой.

 

Когда тренер оставил его после тренировки, Дайчи решил, что его ждет выговор за то, что он в последнее время витает в облаках. Однако его ждал такой сюрприз, что он даже переспросил, точно ли тренер имел в виду именно то, что сказал. 

Он вышел из спортзала, все еще не веря, что со следующего года его собираются перевести в основной состав. Он знал, что Куроо уже давно приготовили место, но про себя даже не думал.

Тут же захотелось похвастаться, и он чуть ли не бегом поспешил к общежитию. Он только собирался повернуть за угол корпуса, как услышал голос какой-то девушки.

– Ты мне очень нравишься, Куроо-сан, – Дайчи замер, чувствуя, как от волнения вспотели ладони.

– Прости, Аоки-чан, но я уже встречаюсь с другим человеком, – Куроо ответил, не задумавшись ни на секунду.

– Понятно, – тихо ответили ему, и мимо Дайчи пробежала невысокая девушка со слезами на глазах. Почти тут же показался Куроо.

– О, а я думаю, где ты застрял. Что сказал тренер?

– Меня переводят в основной состав со следующего года, – ответил Дайчи машинально.

– А я говорил, что ты классно играешь, а ты – запасные, запасные, – Куроо широко улыбался. – Всегда слушай умного меня.

– Куроо, – Дайчи решился, – я слышал, как тебе сейчас признались.

– И? – тот равнодушно пожал плечами, как будто это ничего не значило.

– Ты сказал, что уже с кем-то встречаешься. Я правильно понял, кого ты имел в виду? 

– Ох, – Куроо покачал головой и закинул руку Дайчи на шею, увлекая в сторону входа на кампус. – Не тупи, Савамура. Ты мне лучше скажи, не хочешь съездить со мной в Киото на выходные? Покажу тебе кучу классных мест.

– Когда ты их там найти успел за месяц? – Дайчи точно знал, что у него на лице сейчас абсолютно дурацкая счастливая улыбка, но даже не собирался ее скрывать. 

– Я мастер по поиску всего самого классного, – Куроо покосился на него и улыбнулся – так же широко и счастливо. 

Дайчи совершенно не хотелось с ним спорить.


End file.
